In the Arms of an Angel
by anagl
Summary: TRADUCCION Sus destinos serán determinados en ese solo momento, y al final de todo, lo único que nuestro héroe puede hacer es descansar en el césped…en los brazos de su ángel....


**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la genio de Rowling….y este fic para mi desgracia tampoco…le pertenece a **XoWiCkEdOnEoX**…esta es solo una TRADUCCION! Me pareció muy bueno demasiado bonito y bueno que lo tenían que leer!...la canción es "Angel" de Sarah McLachlan

Tipo: Songfic

Resumen: Es el final de lo que debería ser el 7mo curso de el Trío. Es la Batalla Final, y Harry se esta enfrentando cara a cara con Lord Voldemort. Sus destinos serán determinados en ese solo momento, y al final de todo, lo único que nuestro héroe puede hacer es descansar en el césped…en los brazos de su ángel.

Disfrútenlo!...

In the Arms of an Angel

Pasó toda su vida esperando por este momento.

Voldemort estaba viendo directamente a los ojos de Harry y él le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Su cicatriz le quemaba tanto que sentía como si estuviese quemando su cráneo. Pero Harry continuaba mirando a Voldemort a los ojos.

En ellos vio los rostros asustados de su madre y su padre, vio los ojos sin vida de Cedric, y vio cientos y cientos de rostros mirándolo a través de los ojos de Voldemort, cada uno de ellos llenos de miedo. Esa gente trato de pelear la misma batalla que él estaba luchando en ese momento.

Harry supo que este era el fin, ya fuese el de él o el de Voldemort, no estaba seguro, pero sabia que todo terminaría esta noche.

Esta noche pelearía contra lo que sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore y la Orden pelaron años atrás. Era su oportunidad para mostrarle al mundo, a sus padres, a si mismo que el bien prevalecería.

Había pasado diez años de su vida viviendo en una alacena debajo de las escaleras deseando que su vida significara más que eso. Paso sus días sintiéndose insignificante para el mundo y para todos en el.

Luego, llego el día cuando Hagrid derrumbó la puerta y le dio a Harry su carta. Fue cuando supo que estaba destinado para algo más. El día que supo de Voldemort, de la profecía, de los Horcruxes, fue cuando supo que no era insignificante bajo ningún término. Dependía de él determinar si el mundo iba a continuar.

Era mucho para un muchacho de 17 años.

Pero Harry estaba listo. Estuvo listo para este día en el momento que vio a Voldemort salir del caldero en el cementerio. El momento en que los ojos de Cedric se quedaron sin vida.

O quizás siempre estuvo listo, solo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Ahora, había silencio. Parecía que cada alma que estaba alrededor de ellos se había vuelto a mirarlos. Por un momento Harry pensó que habían desaparecido. Pero vio a Ron y Hermione y supo que no estaba solo. Supo en ese momento que, mientras estuviesen con él, mientras estuviesen cerca, lo lograría.

Sintió su brazo levantarse y su boca abrirse.

Pero no salio ninguna palabra.

Sus pensamientos quedaron consumidos por uno solo: sus padres.

Todo esto era para ellos. Había vivido su vida por este momento, la noche que vengaría sus muertes. Nunca había estado lleno de tantas emociones, tanta rabia y tanto miedo. No necesito palabras. En cuestión de segundos salieron chispas verdes del final de su varita y le dieron a Voldemort directo en el pecho.

Su cuerpo se arqueo hacia atrás y salio volando cayendo de espaldas al suelo, su varita voló hacia Harry. Harry la agarro y la sostuvo cerca de él.

Pero Voldemort se seguía moviendo.

Harry se acerco a él lentamente. Miró al rostro de Voldemort y vio una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

"El ultimo Horcrux no ha sido destruido" susurro débilmente. Harry no entendía. Peso que Hermione, Ron y él habían destruido los que quedaban. ¿Cual podía ser el último?

Luego lo supo.

Justo cuando lo ojos de Voldemort se dirigían rápidamente a la varita en las manos de Harry, se dio cuenta.

Luego, tan rápido como pudo, Harry tomo la varita y la rompió contra su rodilla.

De repente, el sonido de cientos de gritos atravesó la noche. Aullidos de terror y agonía llenaron el campo de batalla y todos a su alrededor se cubrieron los oídos. Era un sonido que ninguno de los que quedaban podrían olvidar. Era el sonido de miles de muertes.

Harry lanzo la varita rota al suelo y miro al rostro de Voldemort. Se había contorsionado en la cosa mas repugnante que Harry hubiese visto antes.

Voldemort no había muerto, entonces lo intento otra vez.

Alzo su varita, miro directo a sus ojos y susurro tan despacio que nadie más que Voldemort pudiese oírlo.

"Adiós Tom."

Luego, chispas verdes se dispararon de su varita de nuevo, dirigiéndose directamente al corazón de Voldemort. No hizo ningún sonido, no se movió, su cuerpo solo se relajo y desapareció de la Tierra.

Silencio.

Una lagrima se resbalo por la mejilla de Harry. Y en esa lágrima miles de recuerdos vertieron de su alma. Recuerdos de todas las pesadillas, de las fantasías, de las visiones, los pensamientos, las noches, los días, los años de su vida desperdiciados en ese hombre.

Una lágrima se convirtió en dos. Dos se convirtieron en tres.

Y antes de darse cuenta, cayó al suelo, incapaz de permanecer fuerte, y lloró.

Finalmente había terminado.

_**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**_

Ron miro a Harry mientras caía al suelo. Él estaba mirando a Ron a través de sus lagrimas, su rostro quedo inexpresivo. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, Ron comenzó a moverse hacia Harry.

Los mortífagos restantes miraron a su alrededor nerviosos, sin saber que hacer. Muchos de ellos comenzaron a desaparecer, pero otros solo observaban a Harry y el lugar donde su líder había caído.

Miembros de la Orden, del lado bueno, empezaban a llegar, dándose cuenta que aunque su principal enemigo estaba derrotado, sus seguidores seguían allí. Comenzaron a atacarlos, a noquearlos o congelarlos. No querían matar a estas personas, iban a dejar que los dementores lo hicieran.

Cuando Ron comenzó a caminar hacia Harry, llamo la atención de Hermione. Parecía que quería llorar pero las lagrimas no caían. Él no podía quitar la mirada de ella. Por tanto tiempo quiso decirlo lo que sentía por ella. Quería decirle que la quería. Pero no lo hizo. Había esperado hasta el final. Pero sabía que tenía que decirle ahora. No había otro momento.

Parecía que su mundo se estuviera moviendo en cámara lenta. Como si Harry estuviera a miles de millas en lugar de a tan solo cinco metros. Era como si Hermione estuviese caminando en lugar de corriendo hacia Harry.

Su cuerpo estaba pesado y se sentía débil. Si tan solo pudiera dejarse caer ahí mismo en el suelo y dormir por la eternidad. Sus piernas estaban adoloridas por correr, su cuello estaba dolorido por saltar y esquivar hechizos, y estaba seguro que se había lastimado la muñeca y que tenia una herida profunda en su brazo.

De repente, sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la espalda y salía volando hacia delante. Aterrizo de cara al césped y cuando volteo vio a un mortífago corriendo hacia él, su varita en el aire. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Su líder estaba muerto y ¿esta persona todavía se atrevía a tratar de ganar?

Debía ser Malfoy.

Ron alzo su varita pero Malfoy inmediatamente lo desarmó. Ahora estaba parado cerca de él. Se quito la mascara para mostrar so rostro y alzó su varita una vez mas.

Pero luego, justo cuando empezó a murmurar el hechizo, su varita voló desde su mano hacia la de Hermione. Ella se paro detrás de Ron un par de metros atrás. Miro a Malfoy y levanto una ceja como diciendo "Que-vas-a-hacer-ahora".

Mientras Malfoy miraba a Hermione con asombro, Ron aprovecho esa oportunidad para reunir lo que le quedaba de fuerza y pateo a Draco en el estomago. Draco cayo hacia atrás, Ron se levanto de nuevo y camino hacia él, con cada palabra que Draco le había dicho pasando por su mente.

Si Ron hubiese podido lo habría matado con sus propias manos en ese lugar y en ese momento.

Pero ¿por qué desperdiciar sus fuerzas con alguien tan insignificante como Draco Malfoy? Era inútil.

En su lugar Ron le dio un buen golpe en la cara. Solo le dio ese golpe.

Bueno, fueron mas como dos o tres golpes…u ocho.

De cualquier forma, cuando Ron hubo terminado, la nariz de Draco sangraba, su ojo estaba morado y no podía ni hablar porque su labio estaba muy hinchado.

Ron extendió el brazo a su derecha donde estaba su varita y petrifico a Draco.

Cuando finalmente llego al lugar donde se encontraba Harry, Hermione ya estaba sentada en el suelo con él. Harry tenía su cabeza descansando en su hombro, mientras ella frotaba su espalda y jugaba con su cabello. Alzó la mirada cuando Ron se acerco, pero no dijo ninguna palabra. Lo único que hizo fue dar unas palmadas en su pierna y pronto Ron se acostó en el suelo junto a ellos, descansando su cabeza en su regazo de Hermione.

Estaban juntos de nuevo.

_**In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**_

Ahí estaban de nuevo. Juntos, rodeaos por cientos, y sin embargo totalmente solos. Era diferente para Hermione ser la fuerte del Trío. Usualmente ella era la que necesitaba ser sostenida, o necesitando saber que no estaba tan sola como se sentía. Ahora los roles habían cambiado, y ella tenia que aguantar, que ser fuerte por ellos.

Parecia un poco gracioso que cuando el mundo estaba lleno de enemigos tratando de tomar el control, ella era la que necesitaba apoyo, pero ahora que el enemigo había sido derrotado eran sus chicos los que necesitaban su apoyo. Eran sus chicos los que necesitaban ser sostenidos, por ella.

Si, sus chicos.

Ella tenia que estar ahí para ellos, así como ellos siempre habían estado ahí para ella. Y aunque la guerra seguía arrasando alrededor de ellos, aunque estaba aterrorizada de que nunca terminara, Hermione pretendía que no tenía miedo. Sus chicos necesitaban que ella fuera fuerte, como ellos siempre habían sido. Tenia que ser fuerte cuando ellos estaban débiles; tenia que ayudarlos durante esto.

Movió la mano que había estado jugando con el cabello de Harry hacia el pecho de él. Luego movió la mano que había estado jugando con el cabello de Ron hacia el pecho de él. Sintió sus corazones latiendo.

Seguían vivos.

Y también ella.

Esa había sido su meta, no? Sobrevivir a este infierno.

Lo habían logrado.

Y ese conocimiento fue suficiente para que ella se mantuviera fuerte. Suficiente para que ella estuviese ahí…para sus chicos.

_**So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees**_

Ron alzo la mirada al rostro de Hermione. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviese tratando de bloquear todo su entorno, tratando de bloquear todo, excepto ellos tres. Harry también tenia sus ojos cerrados, y la expresión en su rostro era algo que Ron no había visto en muchos, muchos años.

Harry se veía contento, se veía relajado, aliviado.

Y, todavía, había muchas otras emociones en su rostro. Estaba cansado, estaba débil, pero mas que nada estaba marcado. Marcado por todas las muertes que había presenciado, por todas las peleas que había luchado. Estaba marcado porque él mismo se había convertido en un asesino.

"Ningún muchacho de 17 años tendría que haber pasado por las cosas que Harry Potter ha vivido." Pensó Ron.

"Nadie tendría que haber pasado por las cosas que ninguno de nosotros ha vivido." Pensó.

Ron no olvidaría ese día nunca, ni siquiera el día que el llego a Kings Cross y vio al Niño-que-vivió por primera vez. Era difícil creer que ese niño de once años se había convertido en ese hombre de diecisiete años quien en ese momento yacía junto a él, muriendo.

Si, Harry estaba muriendo.

Quizás no físicamente, pero mentalmente Harry moriría pronto. Le quedaba muy poco a lo que aferrarse. Lo único que realmente le quedaba eran Ron y Hermione. Ni siquiera tenía a Ginny. Cierto, ella lo amaba y el quería amarla, pero todos sabían que no había forma en que Harry le entregara todo su corazón (principalmente porque ya no tenia uno).

Su corazón se había perdido en la guerra y nada podría traerlo de vuelta.

Y lo poco que quedaba de ese corazón pertenecía a Ron y a Hermione.

Ellos eran su familia ahora.

_**In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**_

Hermione abrió sus ojos y miro a sus chicos.

Si, continuaban ahí, en sus brazos.

Se inclino y beso la frente de Ron y vio una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

"Te amo, Ron Weasley." Susurró.

Una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro. Abrió los ojos y alzo la mirada hacia ella. No pudo encontrar su voz.

"Yo también te amo." Susurró. Ella asintió mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por sus sucias mejillas. Ron gentilmente toco su rostro, enjuagando las lágrimas. Luego movió su mano detrás de su cuello y la atrajo un poco más cerca de él, mientras el se incorporaba un poco. Colocó sus labios en los suyos y le dio un dulce y rápido beso. Cuando la apartó le sonrió y volvió a acostarse, y cerro sus ojos nuevamente. Ella coloco un dedo en los labios de Ron, sonrió, y luego lo apartó de nuevo.

Hermione se incorporó, y movió su cabeza hacia la de Harry. También besó su frente. Algo de lo que alguna vez fue una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Era la mera memoria de lo que solía ser su sonrisa, y Hermione supo en ese momento de que nunca la volvería a ver.

"Te amo, Harry Potter."

Lagrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos. Extrañaría al viejo Harry, pero apreciaría al nuevo de igual manera, porque el nuevo Harry todavía estaba vivo y la necesitaba incluso más que el viejo. Estaría ahí para él también. Estaría ahí para él y para Ron. Ella siempre seria su sabelotodo, su Hermione. Ella siempre seria de ellos, así como ellos siempre serian de ella.

Harry abrió los ojos y miro a Hermione. Las esmeraldas escondidas en ellos ya habían empezado a desaparecer, así como su sonrisa. Esos ojos habían visto tanto dolor y pena. Pero también habían visto mucha alegría, y uno de los amores más grandes habidos. Esos ojos la cautivaban, así como cautivaban a todo el mundo. Y a pesar de lo descoloridos que eran esos ojos, la luz todavía estaba ahí, su corazón seguía latiendo.

Todavía estaba vivo.

Todavía estaba ahí.

Hermione tragó, tratando de desaparecer el nudo en su garganta mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su cara y a su camisa. Si pudiese escoger, nunca los dejaría ir. Ellos eran sus chicos, y ella sabia que estaban seguros justo ahí, en sus brazos. Solo quería mantener a sus chicos a salvo.

Beso sus cabezas de nuevo.

**You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here.**


End file.
